Et ils se retournèrent dans leurs tombes
by sterces35
Summary: Enfermés dans leurs prison de bois, et ensevelis sous cette lourde terre, ils ne pouvaient que fulminer contre ce qu'ils considéraient comme une aberration... du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. Car, le projet se mettait enfin en marche: ils pourraient enfin se lever et remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. Et comme pour annoncer un vent de changement, ils se retournèrent dans leurs tombes


**disclamer:**les personnages de cette fic sont tous la propriété de JKR, malgré un gros clin d'œil au manga sankarea de Misturu Hattori

* * *

**Et ils se retournèrent dans leurs tombes**

Qu'ils soient maudis, tous ! Parce que tous s'étaient assis sur leurs dernières volontés, pourtant inscrites noir sur blanc sur un testament laissé à la garde des gobelins. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pris la peine de lire le parchemin ? Oui. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pris la peine de respecter les consignes qui y étaient écrites ? Pas le moins du monde ! Résultat ? Son plus précieux trésor était enfermé dans un placard, sans amour, sans attention, presque sans nourriture. Inadmissible ! Impardonnable ! Elle leur ferait payer… ILS leur feraient payer ! Chèrement, très chèrement.

Heureusement, ils avaient anticipé, oh oui, ils avaient pris leurs précautions. Dès le début. Dès qu'ils avaient su que Lily était enceinte, James et elle avaient cherché un moyen de protéger l'enfant à naître. Et c'était James qui avait finalement trouvé la solution, dans un très vieux grimoire de magie celtique ancienne, oublié sur les étagères poussiéreuses des livres d'occasion de Fleury &amp; Bott. Et le soir même, ils avaient tracé les lignes de l'ancien rituel, mélangeant tous deux leurs sangs. Et qu'importe qu'il faille deux sacrifices pour que ce rituel fonctionne ils étaient tous deux prêts à mourir pour cet enfant à naître, pour le fruit de leur amour.

Ils avaient pris soin de ramifier le rituel de sorte que tous les murs et tous le sol de la maison en soit recouvert : peu importait où ils mourraient dans la maison, le rituel s'effectuerait. La seule précaution qu'ils avaient eu à prendre, c'était que le bébé devait être au centre de cet entrelacs de runes – soit, dans son petit lit dans la nursery – lorsque l'agresseur tenterait de le tuer.

En deux, trois coups de baguette, le rituel était dissimulé. Et personne n'en avait jamais rien su. Pas même Sirius, Remus ou Peter. Ils avaient continué leurs vies comme si de rien n'était, continuant à se battre avec l'Ordre du Phénix – dans une moindre mesure pour Lily, puisqu'elle était enceinte – pour la liberté, pour annihiler cette guerre ridicule avant qu'elle ne frappe les enfants innocents… leur enfant innocent. Parce James et Lily, comme n'importe quel parent normalement pensant, voulaient voir leur petit bout naître et grandir dans un monde en paix.

Puis le bébé était né, et ils avaient su. Oui, dès qu'ils l'avaient entendu, dès qu'ils l'avaient vu, dès qu'ils l'avaient touché, les deux nouveaux parents avaient su qu'ils étaient prêts à tout, à absolument tout, pour que cet enfant, pour que leur petit Harry, vive et soit heureux. Oh oui, ils étaient prêts à écraser chacun de leurs principes, à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la magie noire, à torturer et à tuer si cela pouvait garantir qu'Harry rit et sourit tout le temps !

Et c'était au moment où cette réalisation les frappait que Dumbledore avait débarqué, et leur avait annoncé que, du fait qu'Harry était né le dernier jour de Juillet, une prophétie le désignait comme la seule et unique personne – avec pour bémol que le fils Londubat pouvait aussi correspondre – pouvant tuer Voldemort. Prophétie dont le vieil homme n'avait pas voulu leur révéler le contenu exact. Et, comme James avait déterminé que cela mettrait le mage fou directement sur leurs traces, Lily en avait déduis que la possibilité que l'estimé directeur veuille transformer son fils en arme vivante était très – trop – élevée. Ils en avaient tous deux conclu que le rituel celtique ne serait pas assez pour garantir la sécurité et le bonheur de leur trésor.

Alors ils avaient pris en compte toutes les possibilités, tous les risques – même les plus improbables –. Ils avaient ainsi écrit un testament mettant à l'abri la fortune Potter et garantissant que personne ne pourrait en siphonner la moindre noise dans le dos d'Harry s'ils venaient à disparaître. Dans ce testament, ils avaient joint une liste avec les noms des personnes à qui ils faisaient le plus confiance Lily avait lancé un enchantement sur le parchemin pour que les noms soient rayés ou que leur ordre de priorité change selon s'ils pouvaient vraiment faire confiance pour l'éducation de leur petit bout d'homme.

Et, en plus de cela, ils avaient repris leurs recherches, incluant cette fois des ouvrages de magie noire. C'était dans un très vieux manuscrit japonais qu'ils avaient trouvé la solution. Lily l'avait débusqué dans une vieille librairie poussiéreuse moldue – Merlin seul savait comment l'ouvrage s'était retrouvé là-bas – intriguée par les illustrations du livre, la jeune femme avait discrètement lancé un sort de traduction dessus. Et le livre s'était révélé être un livre de potion. Et l'une d'entre elles les avait tout particulièrement intéressés.

Merlin soit loué, Lily était douée en potion. Elle s'était empressée de faire mijoter celle-ci. Et, lorsque le breuvage avait été prêt, le jeune couple avait avalé leurs verres dans un ensemble bien synchronisé. Puis ils avaient attendu de voir les résultats, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils du salon. Après deux heures d'attentes, Lily et James avaient souris : s'ils étaient toujours vivants malgré le concentré de poisons qu'ils avaient ingurgité, c'était que la potion marchait – elle montrerait ses véritables effets lorsqu'ils mourraient –. Ils en avaient donc donné un plein biberon au bébé.

Bien entendu, ils n'avaient parlé de cela à personne : ils étaient partis du principe qu'en temps de guerre, tout le monde pouvait se révéler être un danger pour leur Harry chéri – « VIGILENCE CONSTANTE », comme dirait Maugrey –. Et ils avaient eu raison. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas été trahit par la personne la plus improbable qui soit ? Car le si gentil, le si inoffensif Peter Pettigrow – que plus de mille souffrances dévorent son âme putride –, pourtant issu d'une famille lumineuse, pourtant sorti de la maison de Gryffondor – réputée pour haïr tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire –, pourtant un des meilleurs amis de James depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, les avait vendu à Voldemort, les condamnant à une mort certaine.

Et c'était ainsi que, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, le mage noir tant redouté par la communauté sorcière britannique avait passé sans difficulté le fidelitas qui protégeait le manoir Potter, et s'était glissé dans la demeure. Les alarmes qu'avait mises en place le couple pour prévenir cette éventualité les avaient averti qu'ils étaient attaqués. James avait essayé de retenir l'intrus quelques secondes, juste le temps que Lily aille placer Harry au centre de l'ensemble de runes. Dans un rire dément et glacé, Voldemort avait abattu James d'un avada, ignorant qu'il avait, par-là même, débuté le rituel de protection en offrant le premier sacrifice du rituel.

Et ce fut en riant toujours que le terrible sorcier était monté à l'étage, tellement engoncé dans sa folie meurtrière qu'il n'avait pas vu les runes du rituel sur les murs celles-ci s'étaient révélées dès que le rituel avait débuté. Il n'avait pas remarqué que certaines de ces runes avaient semblé courir sur les murs pour se diriger vers la nursery afin d'être absorbées par le bambin qui y était avec sa mère.

Voldemort avait ri de la futile tentative de la jeune mère de sauver son fils, il s'était énervé de l'insistance de celle-ci – alors qu'il avait accepté de l'épargner, vraiment ! Quelle idiote ! –, et il l'avait tuée avec mépris, terminant ainsi la seconde partie du rituel en lui offrant son deuxième sacrifice. Et pendant qu'il regardait avec dégoût cette femme, qu'il jugeait stupide, la seconde série de runes avait été absorbée par le bébé.

Puis Voldemort s'était tourné vers le bébé, et lui avait lancé un avada. Le rituel avait alors rempli son office : il avait renvoyé le sort à l'envoyeur. Et, comme le mage noir avait initié un rituel de création d'horcruxe – il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser le bébé pour cela, et avait tracé son pentacle à l'extérieur de la maison, dans le jardin –, un peu des capacités de l'homme avaient été absorbées par l'enfant, mais pas le morceau d'âme qu'il s'était déchiré et qui, lui, s'était évanoui dans le néant.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à la croisée des chemins, le couple Potter avait d'abord cru que la potion n'avait pas fait effet. Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte que si, elle marchait très bien, seulement l'avada était un sort très puissant, et ses miasmes les empêchaient d'agir : il leur faudrait attendre que ceux-ci aient totalement disparu de leurs cadavres. En attendant, la potion les empêchait de se décomposer.

Alors en attendant, ils avaient observés ce qui se passait dans ce monde d'où ils avaient été arrachés, afin de savoir à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Ainsi, ils avaient pardonné Severus, venu pleurer la perte de sa Lily à Godric's Hollow, ils avaient remercié Hagrid, qui les avait pleuré et avait pris grand soin de Harry, ils avaient pesté contre Sirius, qui avait préféré privilégier la chasse de Peter à Harry – ils le lui avaient pourtant confié ! –, ils avaient promis mille souffrances à l'ignoble ra qui, non content de les avoir trahit, avait aussi piégé Sirius, ils avaient pleuré pour Remus, qui pleurait ses pertes dans la solitude, ils avaient maudis Dumbledore, qui avait fait fi de leur testament alors que les gobelins lui avaient fait part de leurs dernières volontés, ils avaient béni Minerva, qui avait voulu le meilleur pour Harry, et ils avaient promis vengeance aux Dursley pour le traitement infâme qu'ils faisaient subir à leur petit trésor.

Et désormais, après deux ans jour pour jour, les miasmes de l'avada avaient ENFIN disparu. Et, tandis que leurs âmes réintégraient leurs corps, les cadavres des Potter se retournèrent plusieurs fois dans leurs tombes, les deux sorciers reprenant progressivement le contrôle de leurs muscles. Que leurs cœurs ne battent plus, et qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de respirer étaient des sensations étranges pour les deux sorciers.

Grattant et frappant, les deux cadavres vivants luttèrent contre leurs prisons de bois, de terre e de pierre. James fut le premier à s'en libérer, et il se dépêcha d'aider sa Lily à en sortir. Une fois à la surface, ils se donnèrent une brève mais tendre étreinte, heureux de se retrouver en chair et en os. Puis ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre aux ruines de ce qui fut un jour leur maison, avant qu'un drame ne se produise.

Ils sentirent la faim les tirailler, l'effort qu'ils avaient fait pour se sortir de sous terre ayant grandement puisé dans leurs réserves déjà presque vides. Et qu'ils aient faim était mauvais, très mauvais. Surtout pour d'éventuels passants qui auraient le malheur de croiser leur route dans leur état. Car, si la potion qu'ils avaient pris leur garantissait d'être autonome et de garder leurs âmes, elle n'empêchait pas en rien le fait qu'ils soient morts. Et, donc, qu'ils soient des inferi. Or les inferi mangeaient les humains – ou les êtres magiques doutés de raison – vivants.

Heureusement, la potion offrait une alternative à cette alimentation particulière : les feuilles d'hortensia. Celles-ci permettaient de faire taire cette faim irraisonnée tut en permettant un apport d'énergie équivalent au cannibalisme. C'était la raison pour laquelle les Potter avaient planté une très grande quantité d'hortensia dans leur parc quand ils avaient décidé de boire la potion.

James et Lily furent très soulagés de ne croiser personne dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient certainement pas pu se contrôler, et ils s'en seraient énormément voulu. Arrivés au parc, ils se dirigèrent vers le premier hortensia qu'ils virent. Une fois rassasiés, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe.

\- Par quoi commençons-nous, Lily Jolie ? Demanda James, regardant son épouse.

-Il faut qu'on trouve des baguettes adaptées à notre condition. Ensuite, on fait sa fête à Pétunia, et on récupère Harry. Répondit-elle.

-Très bien. Je me charge de lui organiser une superbe Halloween Party ! Sourit le sorcier. Ensuite, on s'installe dans le manoir ancestral en Cornouaille.

-Mais il est bien trop grand pour seulement trois personnes ! Protesta Lily.

-Peut-être, mais étant la demeure familiale, les protections y sont bien plus nombreuses et bien plus puissantes que dans les autres.

-Très bien. Soupira Lily.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse. Dans la salle de réception du rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un passage secret. Celui-ci menait à une petite pièce où Lily avait installé, pendant sa grossesse, un atelier de fabrication de baguettes elle avait pris ce passe-temps car il lui donnait l'impression d'être utile alors qu'on lui interdisait de participer aux combats. Si ses débuts, aidés d'un livre pas très précis sur le sujet, avaient donné des résultats assez faibles, elle en avait vite fait une passion et se débrouillait désormais plutôt bien.

Les deux sorciers – zombies ? – essayèrent de nombreuses baguettes. Le résultat donna que tous deux furent choisi par des baguettes quasiment identiques aux précédentes, la seule différence étant qu'elle comportait, en plus, un peu de bois d'hortensia. Cela fait, ils transplanèrent tous deux directement dans le salon des Dursley.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, et semblait vide de tout habitant. Aucune décoration dans la maison ne rappelait la fête qui se déroulait ce soir-là, mais cela n'étonnait en rien Lily, puisqu'elle savait que sa sœur avait développé une allergie psychologique à la magie au cours des dix dernières années. En fait, elle s'était même attendue à ce que les Dursley soient en train de bouder dans leur salon. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas, et cela étonnait la jeune femme : Pétunia avait-elle décidé de dépasser sa phobie pour satisfaire aux envies de bonbons de son fils ? Car la maison semblait déserte.

"Semblait" étant le mot clé. Car il était évident, aussi bien pour Lily que pour James, qu'un des habitants était toujours présent leur ouïe, qui s'était particulièrement accrue avec leur statut de zombies, leur permettait de parfaitement entendre les reniflements discrets et les sanglots étouffés qui s'échappaient du placard sous l'escalier. Tous deux s'y dirigèrent d'ailleurs promptement : pas question que leur petit trésor y reste y reste une seconde de plus !

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du placard, ce fut pour découvrir leur petit bébé – de déjà trois ans – recroquevillé sur un matelas sale et défoncé. Il était petit et maigre. Beaucoup trop pour son âge – l'adjectif rachitique n'était plus très loin de pouvoir correspondre à sa description. Mais Lily arrangerait cela le plus tôt possible –. Et son petit corps tremblait. De froid, sûrement, et de terreur, certainement, car qui ne serait pas effrayé que deux personnes inconnues n'investisse votre maison sans crier garde ?

« Oh ! Mon Harry ! » Murmura Lily dans un sanglot.

Le petit garçon sursauta et ouvrit ses grands yeux pour les poser alternativement sur les deux adultes accroupis devant l'ouverture. Les deux émeraudes brillantes finirent pas se fixer sur Lily c'était elle qui avait parlé, après tout.

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom, M'dame ? Demanda Harry – les yeux de Lily se remplir de davantage de larmes –.

-Bien sûr fiston, répondit James. Après tout, ta mère et moi sommes ceux qui t'avons appelé ainsi.

-Ma mère… répéta tout bas l'enfant.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir plus grand, tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, et il se redressa sur sa couche, les yeux soudains remplis d'espoir. Il lui fallut pourtant quelques minutes pour qu'il ne demande avec hésitation – sûrement avait-il peur de se tromper – :

-Papa ? Maman ?

-Oui, mon Chéri. Répondit Lily avec émotion. Nous sommes venus te chercher ! Je suis désolée que tu ais dû vivre avec Pétunia : ce n'était pas avec elle que tu aurais dû rester pendant notre absence !

-Mais c'est fini, maintenant, mon Grand : on va vivre ensemble tous les trois ! Ajouta James.

A ces mots, leur petit garçon se leva, chancelant à cause de la rapidité de son mouvement, et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant, répétant inlassablement « Papa ! Maman ! ». James se joignit à l'étreinte familiale, et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, avant que Lily ne reprenne finalement la parole :

-Tu es tout seul mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Oui. Répondit le garçon. Paque Dudley voulait aller chercher les bonbons, mais Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ils voulaient pas, paque c'est des bêtises ! Alors ils ont emmené Dudley au restaurant et à l'hôtel très cher pour que Dudley il pleure pas.

-Et toi, tu as mangé ? Demandèrent les deux adultes en même temps.

-Non.

Les yeux des deux parents se rétrécirent. Les Dursley n'avaient, à nouveau, pas nourri Harry. Et, en plus, ils l'avaient laissé tout seul dans la maison ! C'était vraiment scandaleux ! Et franchement irresponsable ! Lily soupira un coup ce n'était pas le moment de se fâcher, pas encore. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus important : s'occuper de Harry.

-Tu sais quoi, mon Chéri ? Pendant que Papa nous prépare Halloween, Maman va te préparer à manger.

-D'accodac' !

-Tu me montres la cuisine ?

-Voui !

Et Lily se fit tirer jusqu'à la cuisine des Dursley. James s'arrêta au salon, et s'attaqua à la décoration de la pièce – ce qui incluait la mise en place de nombreuses farces –. Il fut vite rejoint par Harry, que Lily lui avait renvoyé après avoir pris place aux fourneaux. Bien évidemment, le père n'hésita pas à en profiter pour donner quelques leçons de maraudeur à son fils, et James ne pouvait que sourire face au regard émerveillé de son fils qui découvrait la magie.

Lily, de son côté, était tellement heureuse de retrouver son petit trésor qu'elle cuisina la totalité des réserves alimentaires des Dursley : elle vida la totalité du réfrigérateur et des placards. Elle ouvrit même toutes les bouteilles de vin de Vernon – mais ça, c'était plus par vengeance : elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en boire, et James ne buvait jamais seul –.

Quand elle eut finit de tout préparer, elle appela ses deux hommes. Et elle ne put trouver son petit bout de chou adorable quand celui-ci se mit à rire doucement, ses deux petites mains devant sa bouche, en lui déclarant que « tu en as fait trop maman ! ».

Après ce joyeux repas en famille – Lily avait ajouté des feuilles d'hortensia dans leurs assiettes à James et elle une précaution "au cas où", bien qu'Harry ne risquait rien en leur présence, même en cas de faim intense : bien que l'enfant soit toujours vivant, la potion qu'il avait bu bébé et qui avait été absorbée par chacune de ses cellules, attendant d'agir, permettait aux autres inferi de l'identifier comme l'un des leurs –, le trio s'installa sur le canapé des Dursley, où ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, rire et se raconter des histoires.

Puis la fatigue pris facilement le pas sur le bonheur et l'excitation chez Harry, et le petit garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil, confortablement installé dans une position fœtale, à cheval sur les genoux de sa mère et de son père. Tous deux souriants, James et Lily le suivirent dans les bras de Morphée, plus pour recharger plus efficacement leurs réserves de magie que par besoin physiologique.

Ce fut aux alentours de 10h le lendemain matin que les Dursley rentrèrent chez eux. Les Potter en furent averti par les vociférations de Vernon qui, étant le premier à avoir mis les pieds dans l'entrée, fut furieux de voir que son neveu avait quitté son placard. Harry, terrorisé par les « GARÇON ! » furieux qui retentissaient à l'étage où l'homme semblait le chercher, se blottissait, tout tremblant, contre ses parents. Ceux-ci tentaient de la calmer à grand renfort de caresses et de mots rassurants.

Ils furent interrompus par Pétunia, qui cria en voyant l'état de son salon elle n'aimait apparemment pas l'incroyable décoration d'Halloween dont l'avait paré James. C'était pourtant une très belle décoration : le paquet avait été changé en sol de terre boueuse de laquelle sortaient des touffes d'herbe rabougries, ici et là se dressaient des pierres tombales de toutes formes, entre lesquelles planait un mystérieux brouillard. La belle tapisserie avait laissé place à des pierres gris foncé d'entre lesquelles suintait un liquide noirâtre. Des chauves-souris voltaient de-ci, de-là, et des citrouilles aux sourires machiavéliques éclairaient la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre par un sort jeté sur les fenêtres, grâce aux bougies qu'elles contenaient. Et, pour magnifier la scène, deux – vrais – zombies étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé. Vraiment, c'était une décoration d'Halloween très réussie !

-Que… que… mais… comment… Vous devriez être morts ! Bredouilla Pétunia.

-Et c'est effectivement le cas. Lui confirma un James tout sourire, faisant pâlir Pétunia davantage. Nous avons simplement décidé de passer outre ce petit inconvénient.

-Nous ne pouvions, après tout, pas laisser notre précieux petit trésor entre tes mains. Ajouta Lily, pas du tout souriante. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que l'on parle de ta façon défavorable d'élever un enfant…

Un frisson de terreur semble parcourir Pétunia. De toute évidence, elle avait conscience de la haine et du dégoût présent dans la voix de sa sœur, et savait que les représailles seraient loin d'être agréables.

Étrangement, elle s'était trompée : à part un long sermon craché avec hargne, nulle terrible vengeance ne s'abattit sur eux, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le 4 Privet Drive, James et Lily entendirent clairement les sourires de soulagement qu'émirent les parents Dursley. Lily leva les yeux au ciel Pétunia était-elle naïve au point de croire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait qu'avec des remontrances, un salon à redécorer et des courses à faire ? Cette idiote aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Après tout, il suffisait de voir le sourire joyeux de James pour savoir que les Dursley allaient en baver.

Qu'importe : maintenant que leur famille était de nouveau réunie, les Potter avaient bien l'intention d'être heureux. Et, malgré tous les problèmes et les affaires qu'il leur restait à régler, ce matin du 1er novembre 1983, Lily, James et Harry Potter débutèrent leur nouvelle vie de famille.

* * *

Et voila pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.


End file.
